


but then i wouldn't have you

by hawksonfire



Series: oh, the good ol' days [4]
Category: Marvel
Genre: Blow Jobs, M/M, Marvel Bingo 2019, Shower Sex, handjobs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-08
Updated: 2019-11-08
Packaged: 2021-01-25 07:57:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,157
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21352864
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hawksonfire/pseuds/hawksonfire
Summary: Clint slams back against the wall, a shout ringing out as his hand flies to Steve’s hair, tugging him off gently. “Hey, you know you don’t have to, right?”Steve grins up at him, blinking water out of his eyes. “I know. But you’ve got a really nice dick, Clint, and I wanna get my mouth on it.”
Relationships: Clint Barton/Steve Rogers
Series: oh, the good ol' days [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1533320
Comments: 32
Kudos: 212
Collections: Marvel Bingo 2019





	but then i wouldn't have you

**Author's Note:**

> Marvel Bingo Square O3: Steve/Clint
> 
> enjoy some handsy shower shenanigans, y'all.

**Clint**

It’s funny, Clint thinks, how having Steve as his boyfriend - boyfriend! - turns him into a teenager again. He’s practically always touching Steve, be it holding his hand or draping himself over Steve’s shoulders. He’s even dragged him into storage closets for makeout sessions. Four times.

It’s not like Steve’s any better, though. If anything, he’s worse. He came into the kitchen one morning and went straight over to Clint, lifted him out of his chair, sat down himself, and then put Clint on his lap. Steve straight up manhandled him and Clint can’t even bring himself to be mad about it because it was really hot, not that he’s going to tell Steve that.

They haven’t actually gone further than some light groping. Clint’s happy with whatever Steve’s willing to give him, honest. But whenever things start to get heated, Steve backs away. And Clint gets it, really. They haven’t been together for very long, despite knowing each other for a few years, and Steve’s got a lot on his plate, what with the search for Bucky and all.

So Clint will take whatever Steve will give him for as long as Steve’s willing to keep him around. It’s not like Clint much needs sex anyway. Sure, it’s a fun thing to do with someone you trust, but your own hand or a toy goes just as far to scratch that particular itch. And Clint’s had a lot of itches lately. Can you blame him? He’s dating probably the hottest guy in New York (the state, not the city) and Clint’s always had a healthy sex drive. 

He watches Steve spar with Natasha, the two of them practically dancing in the ring and he’s almost surprised to find himself unaroused. Sure, there’s the undercurrent of arousal that always runs through him when he sees Steve, but layered over top of that, there’s... not happiness, exactly. Clint’s content.

“You gonna hog my boyfriend all day?” He says with a smirk, jogging over to the ring. His voice distracts Steve which allows Natasha to land a solid punch to his jaw, knocking him down. 

“Don’t let yourself get distracted,” Tasha scolds, holding out a hand to help Steve up. He grabs it and stands, rubbing at his jaw.

“Ow,” he says sheepishly. 

“Can you really blame him, Tash?” Clint asks, holding out his arms. He knows he looks good right now - flushed from his workout, in basketball shorts and a tank top, and only slightly sweaty. “He is dating all this.”

“I don’t know how you put up with him,” Natasha says to Steve.

“Well, it’s certainly not his wit,” Steve responds dryly.

“Hey!” cries Clint, offended. “You guys are mean, I’m leaving.” He walks towards the showers, pouting. He’s not really upset - but he does love a dramatic exit.

“Drama queen,” he hears Nat mutter from behind him. 

“Yeah, but that’s why we love him,” Steve says fondly. “I’m gonna hit the showers too, Nat, thanks for the workout.”

“Anytime, Rogers,” Nat says, “If you wanna call that a workout.”

Steve snorts. “So that’s how it is?” Before Clint can hear Nat’s response, he’s through the door and in the changing room, shucking off his clothes and dropping them on a bench before heading into the shower. Thank Tony for waterproof hearing aids. 

He’s halfway through washing his hair when hands wrap around his chest from behind, startling him and nearly making him fall on his ass. “Dammit, Steve!”

“Sorry,” Steve says, not sounding all that sorry as he kisses Clint’s neck. “You just looked so good out there - and in here, and I couldn’t help myself.”

“I think that’s exactly what you did,” Clint says dryly, tilting his head to give Steve better access. “You helped yourself.”

“Well, if you wanna get technical about it,” Steve murmurs, nudging Clint forward so the hot water falls on them both.

Clint turns himself around so that Steve’s hands are laced together just above the curve of his ass, keeping their hips apart and smiles down at Steve. “Did you have a good workout?”

“Yeah, until you distracted me,” Steve grumbles.

“Not my fault you can’t focus,” Clint shrugs, pressing a kiss to Steve’s nose. 

“I am very good at focusing,” Steve insists, “I just wasn’t expecting you to look like that and it caught me off guard.”

“Mmm,” Clint hums, “I’m sure you’re excellent at keeping your focus, Steve.” 

Steve glares at him then drops to his knees. “I’ll prove it,” he says mulishly, and then he’s got Clint’s dick in his mouth before Clint can react. 

Clint slams back against the wall, a shout ringing out as his hand flies to Steve’s hair, tugging him off gently. “Hey, you know you don’t have to, right?”

Steve grins up at him, blinking water out of his eyes. “I know. But you’ve got a really nice dick, Clint, and I wanna get my mouth on it.”

“Okay,” Clint manages, staring wide-eyed down at Steve as he leans forward and runs his tongue up the side of Clint’s cock. “Shit, Steve,” he moans, torn between letting his head fall back and keeping his eyes on Steve. Eventually, of course, Steve wins out and Clint keeps his eyes glued to his boyfriend.

It’s far from the best blowjob Clint’s ever had, but Steve more than makes up for his lack of skill with sheer enthusiasm, and watching his blond head bob up and down as he devotes himself to making Clint feel good has Clint hurtling towards the edge far sooner than he anticipated. Groaning at the loss, Clint tugs Steve off him and pulls him upright. “You keep doing that and I’m gonna come down your throat,” he says hoarsely, pulling Steve in for a kiss.

“Then I was doing it right,” Steve grins, “You mind if I finish us both off?” At Clint’s nod of approval, Steve takes them both in hand and jerks them off, his grip just this side of too tight and all too soon, Clint’s coming over Steve’s fist with a grunt. He’d have fallen on his ass if Steve wasn’t holding him up, and when Steve comes and nearly drops as well, Clint figures it nearly time to get out of the shower.

“That was fun,” Clint says, kissing Steve. 

“I think I’d like to try again sometime,” says Steve thoughtfully. “Bet I can get all of you down my throat next time.”

Clint drops the soap with a curse. “Fuck, Steve, you can’t just _ say _ stuff like that.”

“I can and I will,” Steve says. He looks at the soap on the floor, then back up at Clint, a glint in his eye. “You gonna get that, or you want me to do it?”

“I think you should get it,” Clint says, smirking, and if he leers at his boyfriend a little as he says it, well. That’s no one’s business but theirs.


End file.
